User talk:TheWolfPacksBitch
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Ilovestephaniemeyer page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 19:54, August 22, 2011 Ahaha, Kristen's so funny when what she's trying to say comes out wrong! I am sooo gonna live by this piece of golden piece of advice. Thanks, Kristen! TeamTaycob 13:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|400px|Kristen Stewart: Healthily f**king everyone, one day at a time. My Chemical Romance Really? That's awesome! What's your favourite song?Teamemmet 22:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey i just wanted to say that i was looking at some of the things u commented on, on some of the twilight fan pages and i would just like to say thanks for telling the people who say dumb things on there to smarten up i was really happy to see that someone sticks up for the rude comments made :) brightened my day! Stephenie Meyers Rocks!!! :P shell bell 03:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Tinsel's totally amazing song Wow, that was an amazing song! Thanks for letting me know. I'm so glad it's on iTunes. Tinsel is so amazing, both as an actress and singer. Go Team Tinsel! CHRISTMAS PRESENT So it's Christmas Eve officially now. I made you this and I hope you like it. You have to admit, Alex Meraz never has a bad angle! Merry Chirstmas!<3 --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 00:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Raining Men! HALLELUJAH! I know you'll love this but hae it too at the same time because it's a wolf pack spoof.I felt the same too.But you can't ignore the fact that it's funny.You must have seen the movie "Vampires Suck".It's from that movie! Sorry if you didn't liked it. TeamJakeward1402 10:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Eclipse quotes That was a selfstyled Harry Potter fan (no sin in that) who removed them (terrible sin), and me undoing his change (mortally dangerous sin!). MinorStoop 19:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you so much for the birthday wish. That has to be one of the most wonderful things anyone has ever said to me. It means a lot to me. :) It was a nice 20th B-Day also. The Broncos even beat the Steelers. :D Happy Doritos Day! So technically, it's not Doritos Day yet here, but it is for you! Ahh, I love Paul. I should read that scene in Breaking Dawn and also demand Doritos from my school's student store tomorrow. In fact, I think I will! Also, Alex Meraz (squeal!!) is turning...I-don't-know-how-old! I still find it hard to believe that he's MARRIED and HAS A KID, but whatever. Have a great Doritos Day! With a love for Paul, Doritos, Jacob's couch, Jacob's TV, etc..., TeamTaycob 02:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Sure I can make you one like mine. I'm about to go and grab lunch otherwise I would do it now -- shouldn't take long to make it. I do need to what you want your signature to link too: either your talk page or user page. Just let me know and I will have it to you this afternoon. LuckyTimothy 17:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. I will probably message you with some previews to see if the color is to your liking. LuckyTimothy 17:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Tell me if this shade of green is to your liking: :: ILSM :: LuckyTimothy 21:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: You're welcome. Simply copy and paste the code into signature box under preferences and you will have your signature. Cheers. LuckyTimothy 21:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Lol, no problem. Simply copy an paste this into the signature box and make sure the box below it checked where it says "wiki markup" or something: :: ILSM Let me know if you have problems. LuckyTimothy 17:41, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : Testing my signature....sozz :: : :: Hey. :: ILSM 18:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Tinsel Korey Hi. As a fellow fan of Tinsel Korey, I wanted to say I just added a ton of a-maz-ing new photos of her in her gallery. I wanted to be sute you see them. I think they are some of my favorite photos of her. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 01:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Carlie Carlily Carlington It feels like it's been a thousand years (hehe, I still dislike that song) since I've talked to you! Don't tell me you've fallen off the face of the earth - you haven't met the wolfpack actors yet. ;) So, uh, what's up? TeamTaycob 03:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC)